beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
WordStar:0.87/WSMSGS.COM
WordStar Message Texts. Strings 0x3-0x7C Copyright, program name and version. COPYRIGHT© 1979 MICROPRO INTERNATIONAL, SAN RAFAEL, CALIFORNIA, USA. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. WordStar 1.73 Message Texts 0x182-0x198 D=edit a Document file 0x19C-0x1B8 N=edit a Non-document file 0x1BB-0x1D7 X=eXit to operating system 0x1DA-0x1EB H=set Help level 0x1F0-0x1F2 P= 0x1F8-0x207 K=delete a file 0x20C-0x249 CURSOR: ^A=left word ^S=left char ^D=right char 0x24C-0x278 ^F=right word ^E=up line ^X=down line 0x281-0x287 SCROLL: 0x289-0x294 ^Z=up line 0x296-0x2A0 ^W=down 0x2A2-0x2B7 ^C=up screen ^R=down 0x2B9-0x2CF DELETE: DEL=char left 0x2D1-0x2DC ^G=right 0x2DE-0x2F3 ^T=word ^Y=line 0x2F5-0x2FA OTHER: 0x2FC-0x331 ^V=insert on/off ^I=tab RETURN=end para ^U=stop 0x334-0x350 ^N=insert a RETURN ^B=reform 0x352-0x367 ^L=find/replace again 0x369-0x3A6 PREFIX KEYS ^Q ^J ^K ^O ^P display additional menus 0x3A8-0x3F5 CURSOR: ^A=left word ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right word 0x3F8-0x419 ^E=up line ^X=down line 0x41E-0x423 Empty spaces. 0x425-0x472 SCROLL: ^Z=up line ^W=down line ^C=up screen ^R=down screen 0x474-0x4C1 DELETE: DEL=char left ^G=char right ^T=word right ^Y=entire line 0x4C3-0x4C9 OTHER: 0x4CB-0x4E6 ^V=insert on/off ^I=tab 0x4E8-0x505 RETURN=end para ^U=stop 0x507-0x50C Empty spaces. 0x50F-0x539 ^N=insert a RETURN ^B=reform to end para 0x53B-0x550 ^L=find/replace again 0x552-0x557 HELP: 0x559-0x581 ^J displays menu of information commands 0x585-0x58A Empty spaces. 0x58C-0x5D9 PREFIX KEYS ^Q ^J ^K ^O ^P display menus of additional commands 0x5DD-0x60E ^Q PREFIX (to cancel prefix, hit SPACE bar) 0x610-0x64D CURSOR: S=left Side E=top X=bottom D=right enD line 0x650-0x685 R=beginning file C=end file 0-9,B,K,V,P=to marker 0x687-0x6A4 DELETE TO END LINE: DEL=left 0x6A7-0x6AE Y=right 0x6B0-0x6B5 Empty spaces. 0x6B7-0x6C4 FIND, REPLACE: 0x6C6-0x6DA F=Find a string 0x6DC-0x6F1 A=find And substitute 0x6F3-0x71E REPEAT NEXT COMMAND: Q=repeat until key hit 0x721-0x726 Empty spaces. 0x72A-0x734 ^Q PREFIX 0x737-0x75D (to cancel prefix, hit SPACE bar) 0x75F-0x7AB CURSOR: S=left Side screen E=top screen X=bottom D=right enD line 0x7AE-0x7BF R=beginning file 0x7C1-0x7CA C=end file 0x7CC-0x7E8 0-9, B, K, V, P = to marker 0x7EA-0x7FD DELETE TO END LINE: 0x7FF-0x808 DEL=left 0x80B-0x811 Y=right 0x815-0x819 Empty spaces. 0x81B-0x829 FIND, REPLACE: 0x82C-0x83C F=Find a string 0x83E-0x852 A=find And substitute 0x854-0x858 Empty spaces. 0x85A-0x86E REPEAT NEXT COMMAND: 0x870-0x887 Q=repeat until key hit 0x88B-0x88F Empty spaces. 0x893-0x8C3 ^K PREFIX (to cancel prefix, hit SPACE bar) 0x8C5-0x8D2 END EDIT/SAVE: 0x8D4-0x900 D=Done X=done,eXit S=Save,reedit Q=abandon 0x902-0x90C MARK BLOCK: 0x90E-0x93A B=Block start K=blocK end H=Hide/display 0x93C-0x978 BLOCK OPERATIONS: V=moVe C=Copy Y=delete block W=Write 0x97A-0x9A6 ADDITIONAL FILES: R=Read W=Write J=delete 0x9A9-0x9AD Empty spaces. 0x9AF-0x9BC PLACE MARKERS: 0x9BE-0x9DF 0-9 = set/hide place marker 0-9 0x9E1-0x9E5 Empty spaces. 0x9E7-0x9EF PRINTING: 0x9F1-0x9F5 P= 0x9FA-0x9FE Empty spaces. 0xA02-0xA0C ^K PREFIX 0xA0F-0xA37 (to cancel prefix, hit SPACE bar) 0xA39-0xA47 END EDIT/SAVE: 0xA49-0xA87 D=Done edit X=done, eXit S=Save, reedit Q=abandon 0xA89-0xA94 MARK BLOCK: 0xA96-0xAB3 B=Block start K=blocK end 0xAB5-0xAC4 H=Hide/display 0xAC6-0xACC Empty spaces. 0xACE-0xB1C BLOCK OPERATIONS: V=moVe block C=Copy block Y=delete block W=Write 0xB1E-0xB5D ADDITIONAL FILES: R=Read file W=Write block J=delete file 0xB5F-0xB65 Empty spaces. 0xB67-0xB99 PLACE MARKERS: 0-9 = set/hide place marker 0-9 0xB9D-0xBA3 Empty spaces. 0xBA5-0xBAE PRINTING: 0xBB0-0xBB5 P= 0xBBC-0xBC2 Empty spaces. 0xBC7-0xBF0 ^P PREFIX: Put Control Character in File 0xBF2-0xBFC V=subscript 0xBFE-0xC0E T=superscript 0xC10-0xC24 Y=ribbon color change 0xC26-0xC31 S=underScore 0xC33-0xC40 B=Boldface 0xC43-0xC57 D=Double strike 0xC59-0xC7C A=Alternate pitch N=standard pitch 0xC7E-0xC92 O=non-break space 0xC94-0xCAF F=phantom space (see manual) 0xCB1-0xCCD G=phantom rubout (see manual) 0xCCF-0xCE8 C=pause (typewheel Change) 0xCEA-0xD06 Q,W,E,R=user printer controls 0xD08-0xD25 RETURN=overprint line follows 0xD27-0xD39 SPACE=cancel prefix 0xD3B-0xD3F Empty spaces. 0xD46-0xD72 ^P PREFIX: Put Control Character in File 0xD74-0xDC1 V=subscript begin/end T=superscript begin/end Y=ribbon color change 0xDC3-0xDF0 S=underScore begin/end B=Boldface begin/end 0xDF2-0xE0F D=Double strike begin/end 0xE11-0xE22 A=Alternate pitch 0xE24-0xE35 N=standard pitch 0xE37-0xE4B O=non-break space 0xE4D-0xE52 Empty spaces. 0xE54-0xE70 F=phantom space (see manual) 0xE73-0xE98 G=phantom rubout (see manual) 0xE9A-0xEE7 C=pause (as for typewheel Change) Q, W, E, R = user printer controls 0xEE9-0xF06 RETURN=overprint line follows 0xF09-0xF1C SPACE=cancel prefix 0xF1E-0xF2B Empty spaces. 0xF30-0xF5B ^O PREFIX: on-screen formatting commands 0xF5D-0xF9A S=line Spacing C=Center cursor line F=margins/tabs from line 0xF9C-0xFD0 L=Left margin X=margin release P=Page display 0xFD5-0xFEF R=Right margin W=Word wrap 0xFF3-0x1003 D=Dot cmd dsply 0x1008-0x1020 I=set tab stop J=Justify 0x1024-0x1036 T=ruler display 0x103B-0x1054 N=clear tab V=Var tabs 0x1059-0x106E SPACE=cancel prefix 0x1075-0x10A1 ^O PREFIX: on-screen formatting commands 0x10A3-0x10F0 S=set line Spacing C=Center cursor line F=margins/tabs from File line 0x10F2-0x1135 L=set Left margin X=margin release P=Page break display 0x1139 Empty space. 0x113B-0x115A R=set Right margin W=Word wrap 0x115E-0x1178 D=Dot command display 0x117C Empty space. 0x117E-0x11A1 I=set tab stop J=Justification 0x11A5-0x11BB T=ruler display 0x11BF Empty space. 0x11C1-0x11E4 N=clear tab stop V=Variable tabs 0x11E8-0x1208 SPACE=cancel prefix 0x120D-0x122F ^J PREFIX: help commands 0x1231-0x124F H = display and set Help level 0x1251-0x1267 SPACE=cancel prefix 0x1269 Empty space. 0x126B-0x129D F = Flags in right screen column S = Status line 0x129F Empty space. 0x12A1-0x12D9 I = command Index; entering text M = Margins and tabs 0x12DB-0x130D B = paragraph reform (^B command) V = moVing text 0x130F Empty space. 0x1311-0x1345 D = Dot commands, print controls P = Place markers 0x1347 Empty space. 0x134C-0x1368 TYPE ^KP TO CONTINUE PRINT 0x136B-0x13A3 TO RETURN CURSOR TO POSITION BEFORE SAVE, TYPE ^QP NOW. 0x13A8-0x13D4 DELETING OLD .BAK FILE TO MAKE SPACE 0x13D7-0x1406 (NORMALLY, THE PREVIOUS BACKUP FILE IS DELETED 0x1409-0x1433 ONLY AFTER EDIT IS SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED). 0x1439-0x146B Normally hit RETURN only, or enter one or move of: 0x146D-0x14AA number=repeat count, B=search Backwards, W=whole Words only, 0x14AC-0x14E9 U=ignore case, N=replace w/o asking, G=replace in entire file. 0x14EC-0x14F7 HELP LEVELS 0x14FE-0x1503 Empty spaces. 0x1505-0x152E 3 all menus and explanations displayed 0x1531-0x1536 Empty spaces. 0x1538-0x1575 2 main editing menu (1-control-char commands) suppressed 0x1577-0x15B4 1 prefix menus (2-character commands) also suppressed 0x15B6-0x15F3 0 command explanations (including this) also suppressed 0x15F7-0x160D CURRENT HELP LEVEL IS 0x1610-0x163D ENTER Space OR NEW HELP LEVEL (0, 1, 2, OR 3) 0x1640-0x167E Use this command to create and alter program source files 0x1680-0x16B3 and other non-documents. Word wrap defaults off; 0x16B5-0x16BB Empty spaces. 0x16BD-0x16FB tabbing defaults to fixed (TAB chars in file; 8-col stops); 0x16FD-0x173B page breaks not shown; hi bit flags not used in file. 0x173D-0x177B For normal word processing uses, use the "D" command instead. 0x177F-0x17AE Use this command to create a new document file, 0x17B0 Empty space. 0x17B2-0x17EA or to initiate alteration of an existing document file. 0x17EF-0x181B A file name is 1-8 letters/digits, a period, 0x181F-0x1842 and an optional 0-3 character type. 0x1848-0x187C File name may be preceded by disk drive letter A-D 0x187F-0x18AA and colon, otherwise current drive is used. 0x18B2-0x18D2 FINISHING PRINT BEFORE EXIT 0x18D6-0x18FA (type ^U to cancel exit command) ... 0x18FE-0x1913 ABANDONING UNCHANGED 0x1917-0x1934 ABANDONING EDITED VERSION OF 0x1938-0x1969 "Y" TO ABANDON PRINT, "N" TO RESUME, ^U TO HOLD: 0x1981-0x19AA FOR DEFAULT HIT Return FOR EACH QUESTION: 0x19AF-0x19DC START AT PAGE NUMBER (RETURN for beginning)? 0x19DE-0x19E3 DISK 0x19E5-0x19EB OUTPUT 0x19ED-0x19FB USE FORM FEEDS 0x19FD-0x1A15 SUPPRESS PAGE FORMATTING 0x1A17-0x1A3B PAUSE FOR PAPER CHANGE BETWEEN PAGES 0x1A3E-0x1A59 READY PRINTER, HIT Return: 0x1A5C-0x1A81 END EDIT (^KD) BEFORE STARTING PRINT. 0x1A83-0x1A88 Empty spaces. 0x1A8A-0x1AB7 YOUR SYSTEM DOES NOT HAVE ENOUGH MEMORY TO 0x1AB9-0x1AE6 PERMIT SIMULTANEOUS EDITING AND PRINTING. 0x1AEA-0x1B17 ALLOW PRINT TO FINISH BEFORE EDITING A FILE. 0x1B19-0x1B46 YOUR SYSTEM DOES NOT HAVE ENOUGH MEMORY TO 0x1B48-0x1B75 PERMIT SIMULTANEOUS EDITING AND PRINTING. 0x1B79-0x1B8D NOT IMPLEMENTED YET 0x1B90-0x1BB5 MARGINS SET FOR TEXT ON CURSOR LINE, 0x1BB7-0x1BDC TABS SET BY !'S, CLEARED BY -'S. 0x1BE0-0x1C0D NOTE: DOT COMMANDS ALWAYS DISPLAY AT PRESENT 0x1C11-0x1C42 CAN'T DISPLAY PAGE BREAKS IN A NON-DOCUMENT FILE 0x1C45-0x1C6E *** WARNING: WORD TOO LONG TO FIT MARGINS 0x1C71-0x1C89 THAT PLACE MARKER NOT SET 0x1C8B-0x1CA5 BLOCK BEGINNING NOT MARKED 0x1CA8-0x1CC7 (OR MARKER IS UNDISPLAYED) 0x1CC9-0x1CE3 BLOCK END NOT MARKED 0x1CE6-0x1D05 (OR MARKER IS UNDISPLAYED) 0x1D07-0x1D2E BLOCK END MARKER BEFORE BEGINNING MARKER 0x1D30-0x1D40 BLOCK TOO LONG - 0x1D43-0x1D6C MOVE OR DELETE IN TWO SMALLER BLOCKS 0x1D6E-0x1D93 THAT FILE EXISTS ON DESTINATION DISK. 0x1D96-0x1DB9 DELETE EXISTING FILE FIRST, 0x1DBC-0x1DDE OR USE A DIFFERENT DISKETTE. 0x1DE0-0x1DE8 DISK FULL 0x1DEA-0x1DFC INVALID COPY LENGTH 0x1DFE-0x1E20 INVALID ADDRESS (TSTADR SUBROUTINE) 0x1E22-0x1E40 MEMORY FULL (MAK256 SUBROUTINE) 0x1E42-0x1E62 MEMORY SHORTAGE (MKSP SUBROUTINE) 0x1E64-0x1E90 POINTER > 64K FROM CURSOR (PPTOAD SUBROUTINE) 0x1E92-0x1EB5 INVALID CALL TO "PUTHOLE" SUBROUTINE 0x1EB8-0x1EDE OR YOUR OPERATING SYSTEM IS NOT 0x1EE0-0x1F06 RELOCATED TO MAKE ALL RAM AVAILABLE 0x1F08-0x1F1F DISKETTE DIRECTORY FULL 0x1F21-0x1F30 CLOSE FAILURE - 0x1F33-0x1F5D SYSTEM FAILURE, OR YOU CHANGED DISKETTES 0x1F5F-0x1F6F RENAME FAILURE - 0x1F72-0x1F9C SYSTEM FAILURE, OR YOU CHANGED DISKETTES 0x1F9E-0x1FBC INVALID SCREEN HEIGHT OR WIDTH 0x1FBE-0x1FC9 *** WARNING 0x1FCB-0x1FFE SCREENS OVER 48 LINES HIGH OR 120 COLUMNS WIDE 0x2000-0x2033 HAVE NOT BEEN TESTED AND DEBUGGED. PROCEED WITH 0x2035-0x2068 CAUTION; REDUCE WIDTH IF BUGS ENCOUNTERED. 0x206B-0x2098 ***** Print Directives ***** 0x209B-0x20A1 Empty spaces. 0x20A3-0x20E1 PRINT CONTROL CHARACTERS may be entered anywhere in a line 0x20E3-0x2121 to invoke underlining, boldface, subscripts, pauses, etc. 0x2123-0x2160 They are entered by typing ^P and a letter. A directory 0x2163-0x2198 of print controls is given on the ^P PREFIX MENU. 0x219A-0x21A0 Empty spaces. 0x21A2-0x21E0 DOT COMMANDS are special lines beginning with a period and 0x21E2-0x2220 a two-letter code. They control page breaks, headings, 0x2222-0x2260 page numbering, page layout, etc. Dot commands are 0x2262-0x227F typed in like other text. 0x2284-0x228A Empty spaces. 0x228C-0x22C9 Space bar for DOT COMMAND SUMMARY, ^U to return to editing: 0x22CD-0x22E8 ***** Dot Commands ***** 0x22EB-0x22F0 Empty spaces. 0x22F2-0x222F PUT EACH DOT COMMAND ON SEPARATE LINE, WITH . IN COL 1 0x2231-0x2334 .PA 02336-0x233D new PAge 0x2343-0x2348 Empty spaces. 0x234A-0x234F .CP n 0x2351-0x2386 new page if less than n lines left on this page 0x2388-0x238B .OP 0x238D-0x23C2 Omit Page numbers when printing, starting this page 0x23C4-0x23C7 .PN 0x23C9-0x23FD print Page Numbers, starting this page (default) 0x23FF-0x2404 .PN n 0x2406-0x2434 set Page Number to n, print page numbers 0x2436-0x243B .PC n 0x243D-0x2472 Page number Column (default 33 (30 if 64-col screen)) 0x2474-0x2479 .PO n 0x247B-0x24AF Page Offset: extra indent when printed (default 8) 0x24B1-0x24CF .. text comment, not printed 0x24D4-0x24D9 Empty spaces. 0x24DE-0x2502 Hit space bar for next frame: 0x2504-0x252A .HE text HEading used until next .HE 0x252C-0x2541 (default blank) 0x2543-0x256E .PL n Paper Length: total number of lines 0x2570-0x257D (default 66) 0x257F-0x25AF .MT n Margin at Top: # lines, top paper to text 0x25B1-0x25B6 (3) 0x25B8-0x25BD .MB n 0x25BF-0x25F4 Margin at Bottom: # lines, end text to end paper (8) 0x25F6-0x2633 # lines text on page is PL - MT - MB (defaults to 55) 0x2635-0x263A .HM n 0x263C-0x2671 Heading Margin: blank lines between head and text (2) 0x2673-0x2678 .FM n 0x267A-0x26AF Footing Margin: blank lines, text to page number (2) 0x26B1-0x26EE FOR PAGE BREAKS TO DISPLAY AS THEY WILL PRINT, USE 0x26F0-0x272D .PL,.MT,.MB, AND .LH (next frame) AT FILE BEGINNING ONLY. 0x2732-0x2756 Depress space bar for next frame: 0x2758-0x278D THE FOLLOWING WORK ONLY WITH INCREMENTAL PRINTERS: 0x278F-0x2794 Empty spaces. 0x2796 Empty space. 0x2798-0x27BC LH n Line Height in 48ths of an inch 0x27BF-0x27CC (default 8) 0x27CE Empty space. 0x27D0-0x280B CW n Character Width in 60ths of an inch, for standard or 0x280D-0x284A alternate pitch, whichever is in use (see ^P menu). 0x284C Empty space. 0x284F-0x287C (default 6 for standard, 5 for alternate) 0x287E-0x28BB .SR n Subscript / Superscript Roll in 48ths of an inch (3?) 0x28C0-0x28E4 Strike the good ol' space bar: 0x28E7-0x28F9 ***** NOTE ****** 0x28FD-0x28FE Empty spaces. 0x2906-0x2907 Empty spaces. 0x2909-0x2934 As of 6/1/79, most PRINT CONTROL CHARACTERS 0x2936-0x2937 Empty spaces. 0x2939-0x2963 are NOT IMPLEMENTED in the print function. 0x2965-0x2966 Empty spaces. 0x2968-0x2999 They may, however, be entered into the document, 0x299B-0x29CC and will be effective when it is printed with a 0x29CE-0x29DD future version. 0x29E2-0x29E3 Empty spaces. 0x29EB-0x29EC Empty spaces. 0x29EF-0x2A17 Bang any key to return to editing: 0x2A1A Empty space. 0x2A1C-0x2A51 ***** STATUS LINE (top line of screen) ***** 0x2A53 Empty space. 0x2A5B-0x2A60 Empty spaces. 0x2A62-0x2A66 ^JS 0x2A68-0x2A9D at left end of line is command now being executed 0x2A9F-0x2ADC PAGE n is page number of cursor (disregards .PN commands) 0x2ADE-0x2B12 LINE n is printout line on page of cursor position 0x2B14-0x2B19 Empty spaces. 0x2B1B-0x2B58 COL n is printout column on line of cursor position 0x2B5A-0x2B97 INSERT ON shows if character insertion is on (^V command) 0x2B99-0x2BD6 MAR REL shows if margins are released (^OX command) 0x2BD8-0x2C15 PRINT PAUSE shows if printer is stopped (^KP to restart) 0x2C17-0x2C54 when DISK WAIT appears stop typing, or type very slowly 0x2C56 Empty space. 0x2C5E-0x2C63 Empty spaces. 0x2C66-0x2C98 Next frame describes variations. Hit space bar: 0x2C9A-0x2CD4 If page break display is OFF (^OP command) or edit 0x2CD6-0x2D10 was started with N command, then Status Line shows 0x2D12-0x2D4C FC=nnnn FL=nnnn in place of PAGE n LINE n . 0x2D55-0x2D57 Empty spaces. 0x2D59-0x2D93 FC=nnnn cursor position in characters (bytes) from 0x2D96-0x2DAA beginning of file 0x2DAF-0x2DB1 Empty spaces. 0x2DB3-0x2DED FC=nnnn cursor position in file lines from beginning 0x2DF0-0x2E1B of file, including dot command lines 0x2E24-0x2E26 Empty spaces. 0x2E2D-0x2E3E space bar: 0x2E41-0x2E7E ***** FLAG CHARACTERS (rightmost column of screen) ***** 0x2E80-0x2EBD < line ends in "hard" carriage return, entered by user 0x2EBF-0x2EFC space this line break arose from word wrap or paragraph 0x2EFE Empty space. 0x2F00-0x2F32 reform, and may moved on subsequent reform 0x2F34-0x2F71 + this line of document continues on next screen line 0x2F73-0x2F9C - next line will overprint this line 0x2F9F-0x2FA4 Empty spaces. 0x2FA6-0x2FD3 ? unrecognized or incomplete dot command 0x2FD6-0x2FDB Empty spaces. 0x2FDD-0x2FEE P page break 0x2FF4-0x2FF9 Empty spaces. 0x2FFB-0x302B . this screen line is after end of document 0x302D-0x3032 Empty spaces. 0x3034-0x3071 : this screen line is before beginning of document 0x3078-0x308C hit space bar: 0x308F-0x30A0 COMMANDS TO -- 0x30A3-0x30A8 ARE -- 0x30AC-0x30AF Empty spaces. 0x30B1-0x30BC move cursor 0x30BF-0x30DB on main and ^Q menus 0x30DD-0x30F3 scroll file up or down 0x30F5-0x3118 on main menu; also find (^QF) 0x311A-0x3125 delete text 0x3128-0x314B on main and ^Q menus; also ^KY 0x314D-0x315E move or copy text 0x3160-0x316D on ^K menu 0x3171-0x3174 Empty spaces. 0x3176-0x318A end edit / save file 0x318C-0x319F ^KD; see ^K menu 0x31A2-0x31A5 Empty spaces. 0x31A7-0x31BC print (while editing) 0x31BE-0x31C4 ^KP 0x31C9-0x31CC Empty spaces. 0x31CE-0x31E2 set tabs and margins 0x31E4-0x31F1 on ^O menu 0x31F5-0x31F8 Empty spaces. 0x31FA-0x3210 find a string; replace 0x3212-0x322F ^QF; ^QA; ^L repeats last 0x3211-0x3234 Empty spaces. 0x3239-0x325B hit space bar for "entering text": 0x325E-0x327F ***** ENTERING TEXT ***** 0x3282-0x3286 Empty spaces. 0x3288-0x32BD To enter text at cursor position, just type the text. 0x32BF-0x32C3 Empty spaces. 0x32C5-0x3301 Use RETURN key for paragraph end or other fixed line break; 0x3303-0x3332 let word wrap form lines within paragraph. 0x3334-0x3338 Empty spaces. 0x333A-0x3376 Type ^V to turn insertion on or to return to overtyping. 0x3378-0x33AD ^N may be used to create blank lines ahead of cursor, 0x33AF-0x33B3 Empty spaces. 0x33B5-0x33DA as before inserting a paragraph. 0x33DE-0x33E2 Empty spaces. 0x33E4-0x3410 Use ^B to realign margins after corrections. 0x3413-0x3417 Empty spaces. 0x341C-0x343F Hit space bar after reading: 0x3442-0x3471 ***** TO MOVE A BLOCK OF TEXT ***** 0x3473-0x3477 Empty spaces. 0x3479-0x34B5 1. Put cursor on first character, type ^KB to mark start. 0x34B7-0x34F3 2. Put cursor after last character, type ^KK to mark end 0x34F5-0x3531 (for end line, use start next line to include RETURN). 0x3533-0x356F 3. Put cursor at destination, type ^KV to move the text, 0x3571-0x3595 or ^KC to make a duplicate copy. 0x3599-0x359D Empty spaces. 0x359F-0x35C8 To undisplay markers afterwards, use ^KH. 0x35CB-0x35CF Empty spaces. 0x35D1-0x360D ^KB and ^KK may be entered in either order, with or without 0x360F-0x362E other intervening commands. 0x3632-0x3636 Empty spaces. 0x3638-0x365A All above commands are on ^K menu. 0x365C-0x366D Hit space bar: 0x3670-0x3680 CONGRATULATIONS! 0x3687-0x36BE You have discovered an unimplemented help command. 0x36C5-0x36D2 HIT SPACE BAR 0x36D5-0x36F5 Oops! IF THIS DISPLAYS THERE IS A BUG 0x36F7-0x387F Empty spaces.